


Five Minutes

by Elamae



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e07 Mountie Sings the Blues, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/pseuds/Elamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's thoughts at the end of 'Mountie Sings the Blues'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

Title: Five minutes  
Author: Elamae  
Pairing: BF/RK  
Rating: PG13, implied m/m.  
Spoilers: Mountie Sings the Blues  
Summary: Ray's thoughts at the end of 'Mountie Sings the Blues'  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nadda, zero, character's are the property of Alliance  
and I'm just borrowing them for a bit of an exercise....*cough*  
Notes: This is my very first DS fic so be kind! Hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes (and  
there will be some...especially grammer *g*) are all mine. I was watching the end of MStB  
and it struck me that Ray was nowhere to be seen when they are all watching the performance,  
everyone else is sat down listening and I couldn't see Ray so I presumed he was in the wings still.  
Just a few thoughts that sprung from there.  
Feedback: Yep, love it. Aim at - elamae1@yahoo.co.uk  
*****  
'Thoughts'  
By Elamae  
________________________________________  
Ray was stood in the darkness of the wings, the same spot from where he had placed two hands on that serge covered shoulder and gently pushed Fraser onto the stage. Now he stood alone, hidden in the shadows watching his partner and best friend sing on stage. To his left he could see everyone else sat down in front of the stage watching and enjoying the show, a talented woman and a wonderful song it was. But what was more wonderful was the backing vocals that were currently being added to it courtesy of the RCMP.

He sighed quietly to himself as he watched the swaying, smiling figure of his wildly bizarre partner. He couldn't help but smile to himself, Fraser had the dancing quality of a block of wood. Ah, but he could change that, give Ray a good few quality hours of dance instruction with him and he could have Fraser dancing like a bird. He already knew he could sing like one. He hadn't been lying there. He'd always known Fraser could sing, but had never actually heard him and when he had been sat in that studio and heard that voice come through the speakers, he'd been stunned, pleasantly.

The thought though of teaching Fraser to dance had placed a wonderful image in his head, one that refused to leave. He closed his eyes and let the thought whirl through his head in time with the beat of the music he was hearing. Oh, the sway, the beat, the glide of two bodies moving as one, a partnership.........

He took in a breath at that and stared once again at the figure in front of him, before closing once more with the image burned into his mind.

He almost feel the touch of holding his body close, of those strong arms around him, of the feel of his muscled back and broad shoulders under his own hands, as he slid them gently up towards his neck, encircling it and arching his body up close, burying his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling that perfect skin.......

He jumped as someone walked past behind, his eyes opening in reflex; to see the object of his daydreaming staring back at him. Blue eyes were turned towards him from their position on the stage. For what seemed like an eternity they stood locked in each others eyes, before Fraser broke the contact and looked back out front to the audience as the song came to its climax.

Ray stood shakily, trying to control his whirling thoughts as they swam chaotically in his head. He felt light-headed and leant back against the partition to steady himself. Fraser would be coming off stage soon and he would have to walk out this way past him. This thought unnerved him, though he didn't know why. Fraser was exactly the same as when he had gone on stage five minutes ago. He hadn't changed...

......but Ray had.

And all in five minutes.

For some reason watching his partner out there on the stage had caused him to think. Made him face up to certain things floating around in his head that he hadn't properly acknowledged until now.

Given him a kick in the head.

Because now he was looking at Fraser and realising all sorts of things; scary things. Things that made his heart go wierd and the pit of his stomach feel strange. He was seeing Fraser and.........

Strange how some small, totally normal or average circumstance, well for them anyways, a little iddy biddy thing like watching your partner sing could change the way you think or feel about them. Well, it couldn't really *change* the way you feel he amended, cos that was just stupid. But it make you realise stuff.

Big stuff.

Stuff you hadn't admitted until now.

Like how attractive you really find him

.....how sexy he looks when he's wearing that silly but satisfied smile of his while swaying, like a plank of wood - but a sexy plank of wood..., to the beat of the music, the one when things are going okay and the case is closed and everything is okay again, for just a little while at least

.....how much you want to hold him in your arms, be held

.....look into those big blue eyes, see them looking at you and focusing all that tenderness and caring at you

.....like how much you love said partner

.....and have done for a long time.

//Oh god//

Turning he saw big blue eyes looking at him.

Inside he took a deep breath, prepared his expression and met Fraser's smile with his own infectious grin.

"How'd it go, Frase? Thought yer were good out there, buddy! Very good! Gotta work on yer moves a bit there though, gotta get yer relaxing a bit with the beat, yer got to feel through yer........"

Arm wrapped around Fraser's shoulders, Ray walked the Mountie down the corridor and out towards the rest of the group in the main part of the club. Back to his normal demeanour of nervous energy and enthusiasm he pushed his thoughts back into the far parts of his brain as he gave Fraser a impromptu lecture on improper and proper dancing techniques.

Finis.  
Elamae 1999.


End file.
